powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yumepakkun
is one of the many Daikaan of Space Shogunate Jark Matter who rule planet Earth. Character History Yumepakkun was on Earth stealing the dreams from the children. Lucky and the others appeared and transform to fight as the Kyurangers. Raptor's dreams of fighting together with the Kyurangers, and her wild ideas and fascinations with fighting are only getting bigger. Then, Yumepakkun tries to steal her dream but not until the other Kyurangers attacked him which cause him retreat. At his Moraimarz, he was having fun with his own. Later, he appears again and steals more dreams from the children but the Kyurangers appeared and the start the battle with him. Then, Yumepakkun tries to steal Raptor's dream again but Lucky appeared on time to defend her. As the battle goes on, Raptor's Kyutama appeared and she transforms into Washi Pink and joins the battle. Raptor then shot at his stomach and the children have gotten their dreams back and he tries to block with the Tsuyoindaver and escaping the All-Star Crash. He then transforms his Moraimarz into the Moraimarz Robo and fights with the KyurenOh only to escape from his robot before he could be destroyed. Later, he was seen scolding the Indaver after his Moraimarz was destroyed and then encounters Stinger and Eriedrone which made him happy to see that Eriedrone is here on earth. Later, Yumepakkun started attacking Earth again but this time he did not steal the dreams from the children but also the adults. Lucky and the others appeared to fight as the Kyurangers. Then, the brothers named Kotaro Sakuma and Jiro Sakuma join in the battle and fight the Indaver. Later, he got hit by the building with Lucky shot which cause him to retreat yet again. Later, he appeared again along with Stinger, Eriedrone and his hostages, Kotaro Sakuma and Jiro Sakuma. He tries to steal Lucky's dream only to be destroyed when he inhale too much of it. Later, Yumepakkun was enlarged before being destroyed by 01*04*06*08*09 KyurenOh. Personality *''to be added'' Powers and Abilities * : His nose can smell the dream and his mouth can ate the dream, the one who lost its dream will lost its will. Arsenal * : Yumepakkun's primary lance. Profile *Title: Daikaan of Earth *Born: Newne of *Category: Sea Monster Alien *Inrō: Right Belly *Favorites: Overdrinking and Overeating *Aka: Eating Champion of the Space Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yumepakkun is voiced by Hironori Kondō (近藤 浩徳 Kondō Hironori). His suit actor is Hiroyuki Muraoka (村岡 弘之 Muraoka Hiroyuki). Notes *Yumepakkun shares his Japanese name with . They both have the ability to eat children's dreams. *Like several monsters before him, Yumepakkun's appearance and dream-devouring powers are based on the mythical creature Baku. *One of his other design motif might be . *His design shows similarities to Tapir Evo from Dynaman, Bakuki from Kakuranger, and Elmgaim of the Baku from Goseiger. **Like several monsters before him (Bara Gūsuka, Yumebakura, Elmgaim of the Baku and Debo Akkumoon), Yumepakkun's powers are based on sleep and dreams. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' See Also * , a monster of the same name from References Category:Daikaan Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter